I Choose You
by ifiknowyouatall
Summary: This is a short post-episode fic from the Season 3 premiere. It's definitely not spoiler free, but hopefully it is an entertaining look at what happened after Boyle left Jake's apartment.


_I don't own any of these characters, just taking them out for a post episode spin. Thanks!_

* * *

 _"I am under-prepared, but I am willing. And even better, I get to be the better half of you." - Sara Bareilles_

* * *

"Big time." Never breaking eye contact with Amy and still smiling ear to ear, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment.

"Leave, Charles." Came out in a tone much deeper than his normal speaking voice. He saw the hint of movement in his peripheral vision, Bolye squealing and skipping away giddily down the hall of the apartment building. And that was the end of his self-control. His fingers were in her hair, his lips on hers.

"But it was her foot that kicked the door closed. Her, kissing him with such force and passion that they stumbled into the studio apartment and she pushed him back on the bed, much like four-drink Amy had the night before. Various items of clothing began to hit the floor, one by one.

"When she went to hit the light switch above the bed, it was him who stopped them.

"Please leave it on." That came out more serious then he intended, as she looked down at him, nearly naked, concern and self-doubt marring her beautiful features.

Jake kept going because serious seemed to be working for him with this, with her. So he'd try it just a little longer.

"Drunken, but amazing, late-night hook-ups, while are super fun, fit more with light and breezy. And we said screw light and breezy. And before we, well screw, sorry couldn't help myself, I want to see you. That's all." Sitting up slightly, one elbow perched on the pillow, her reached up to tuck her hair behind one ear and then the other. He cupped her cheek and took a deep breath in, holding back words he knew he shouldn't say just yet.

His hand still on her cheek, he felt her sharply inhale. "I love you." She said so quickly that the words almost blended together. He'd never been so content and it must be showing, as she began to smile even before he said the words.

"Love you back." And that was all the talking there would be for the rest of the night.

* * *

He kissed her cheek to wake her the next morning. Holding out a mug of coffee, she accepted it gratefully as she pulled up the sheets around her chest.

"How late am I going to be to work?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pawed for her watch, bringing it close enough to her face so she could read the time.

"We should be fine." Before she could even comment that he didn't have to traipse back to a different apartment to shower and change before work, again, he smiled, knowing what she was thinking even before she did. "Gina left some clothes to and I'm quoting here 'Bestow just an ounce of her magnificence on any poor girl that I might bring home, in hopes that they gain enough self confidence from her essence to make better choices next time.' End quote. We can probably make something work for you out of that. And I know you carry a toothbrush in your purse. I think you can borrow pretty much anything else. And I made pancakes; you can't refuse pancakes. We still have to have some rules, Ames, or it's just going to be complete anarchy, anarchy I tell you!" He said, flourishing the spatula she hadn't noticed he was holding.

* * *

Amy paused before she got in Jake's car that morning.

"You forget something?"

"No. Just thinking about what you made me promise the first time I rode in this car."

"Told you not to fall in love with me. Probably because I was already a little bit in love with you and just to scared to admit it."

"I take it back."

"Take what back?"

"It's actually the best thing I could imagine…being one of the girls in your car."

"One and only."

And as the arrived to work that morning, after Amy had brushed the peanut shells off Gina's least bedazzled pair of jeans (counting the minutes until she could change into the suit she had stashed in her locker) as she exited Jake's car and before they greet Boyle, who was bouncing up and down at the precinct entrance waiting for them, she took Jake's hand and he brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss as together they went to face the new captain.


End file.
